


Chroniques d'un futur maître

by Layle



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Red & Green & Blue & Yellow | Pokemon Red Green Blue Yellow Versions
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 22:09:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2598206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Layle/pseuds/Layle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Red voyage en Kanto et fait une rencontre inattendue</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chroniques d'un futur maître

**Author's Note:**

> Ceci est ma première fanfiction, j'apprécierais quelques remarques :)

20 mai – Azuria

Je m’y prends un peu tard pour démarrer ce journal, mais il s’est passé tellement de choses aujourd’hui que cela semble être finalement le bon moment.  
Ce midi, j’ai été sur la route 25 avec Amanda, j’avais rendez-vous avec un pokémaniac du nom de Léo pour avancer mon Pokédex. Je suis parti plutôt sereinement, je voulais profiter de l’occasion pour m’entraîner un peu avec Amanda. L’infirmière du centre Pokémon m’a dit que la zone était pleine d’enfants, de jeunes dresseurs, qui formeraient un défi idéal pour elle. Elle est jeune, il faut que je fasse attention de ne jamais l’exposer à un ennemi trop puissant. 

Il a fait un temps superbe aujourd’hui. Le ciel était bleu, l’eau scintillait, Amanda sautillait en sifflotant. Elle était tellement heureuse, cela m’a fait très plaisir à voir. Tous ses combats s’étaient bien passés. Ses adversaires n’étaient pas très puissants, ce n’était pour la plupart que des ratatas ou des roucools, elle gagna sans problème. Je pense qu’elle a passé un cap au niveau de sa confiance. Elle a toujours été impressionnée par la puissance de mes autres équipiers, au point où elle dénigrait sa propre force. Mais c’est du passé maintenant, j’ai vu dans ses yeux la prise de conscience, celle de son potentiel. Je suis très fier d’elle. Elle est un peu comme ma petite sœur, je ferais tout ce qu’il faut pour qu’elle soit heureuse et qu’elle grandisse bien. 

La journée commençait donc plutôt bien. La maison du pokémaniac était tout au bout de la route, un superbe manoir juste devant le Cap Azuria. ça doit plutôt bien marcher pour lui. C’est un garçon… Assez étrange. Il est plus jeune que ce que je m’attendais, une douzaine d’année tout au plus. Il était assez négligé. Il portait une chemise qui était sale et froissée, son pantalon était couvert de crasse, je suis même certain d’avoir vu des traces de coupures et de brulures sur son pantalon. Il me salua, plein d’entrain, et ni une, ni deux, il me conduit à l’intérieur et commença à parler. 

Et bon sang ce qu’il m’a ennuyé. Ce qu’il disait était certainement intéressant, mais toute mon attention était « prise ». Il faisait un temps superbe, et je n’avais pas vraiment envie de rester enfermé ici pour entendre un garçon parler des différentes typologies de pokémons. Je suis un homme de terrain, si je suis en voyage initiatique ce n’est pas pour rester enfermé dans un batiment. Amanda, de par son jeune âge, était encore plus agacée par la situation. Si j’essayais de camoufler mon ennui, elle n’en était pas capable et elle ne pouvait juste pas rester en place, tel un petit enfant. J’ai essayé de lui intimer de rester tranquille, mais chacune de mes remarques n’ont pu la calmer qu’une poignée de minutes. Léo était tellement absorbé par ce qu’il disait qu’il ne se rendait pas compte du comportement d’Amanda, à mon grand désespoir, cela m’aurait permis de trouver une excuse pour sortir. Elle s’approcha de moi et se blottit dans mes bras, je n’ai pas compris d’où elle voulait en venir jusqu'à ce qu’elle se mette à tousser. 

Léo s’arrêta de parler et la regarda. Elle mit alors le paquet et continua à tousser, de manière toujours plus forte. Bien évidemment, elle n’était pas malade. Amanda a toujours été d’une constitution très forte, elle a rarement été malade. Il était clair qu’elle faisait semblant pour nous permettre de sortir.  
« Est ce que ça va ? » S’enquit Léo  
« Oh euh… Elle s’est battue tout à l’heure. Elle a peut-être pris froid » Mentis-je  
« Ce ne serait pas prudent de rester. Un salamèche si jeune ne devrait pas prendre le risque d’attraper froid. »  
« … Effectivement. » 

Quand nous sommes ressortis, elle m’a regardé avec toute l’innocence du monde. J’étais amusé par son comportement, mais je ne peux le cautionner. Je tâchais de lui expliquer pourquoi ce qu’elle avait fait était mal, mais j’ai eu du mal rester sérieux, je finis par éclater de rire. J’ai monté Amanda sur mes épaules et nous avons repris notre chemin. 

Il était presque six heures quand nous sommes sortis. Les enfants de la route 25 étaient tous partis. Il n’y avait que moi, Amanda et le soleil couchant sur le mont Selenite. Ce fut un moment agréable, Amanda était toujours sur mes épaules, elle chantonnait doucement, admirant la vue d’Azuria au loin. Ce moment ne dura pas. Il y avait une forme au loin, enfin plusieurs formes. Des formes humaines, et de ce que j’en voyais, ce n’était pas une rencontre pleine de courtoisie. Il y avait une jeune femme et un homme, ils se disputaient bruyamment. L’homme serrait le bras de la jeune fille, celle-ci tenait quelque chose dans ses bras et tâchait tant bien que mal de se dégager. 

Je ne savais pas si Amanda était prête pour cela, mais il était clair que cette personne avait besoin d’aide. L’homme était grand, il portait un uniforme tout en noir avec un grand R rouge sur le torse. Il se tourna vers moi quand il se rendit compte de ma présence 

« Dégage gamin ! Laisse les grands régler leurs affaires ! »  
La jeune fille profita de ce moment d’inattention pour se dégager de l’étreinte de l’homme.  
« Vous feriez mieux de partir. On sait tous les deux que votre mission a échoué, vous ne voulez pas en plus vous faire humilier ? »  
L’homme ricana :  
« Vous ne faites pas le poids face à la team Rocket »

Il a saisi alors ses pokéballs, et quand j’ai vu que la jeune fille n’avait pas l’air de se décider à sortir les siennes, j’ai compris qu’elle comptait apparemment sur moi pour se battre. L’homme était brutal, ses pokémons n’étaient pas bien entraînés, et on sentait clairement qu’il n’éprouvait pas la moindre affection pour eux. Ils n’étaient qu’un moyen. Cela m’a désolé de voir ça. Je ne pouvais de toute façon rien faire pour ces créatures, aussi ma seule volonté était que ce combat se termine vite. Amanda avait largement le dessus, et je ne souhaitais pas que ces êtres souffrent inutilement. Une fois vaincu, cet être abjecte a fui rapidement. La jeune fille gardait toujours quelque chose dans ses bras, une forme enveloppée dans un drap. Elle n’avait pas l’air spécialement contente de la tournure des évènements, elle avait même l’air franchement contrariée. 

« Est ce que ça va ? » Demandais-je  
« Oui, merci d’être intervenu. Les choses auraient pu être devenir plutôt moches.  
« Qu’est ce qu’il te voulait ?  
« A moi ? Rien. C’est à lui qu’il en voulait. »

Elle a désigné le paquet dans ses bras, en regardant de plus prêt, il bougeait. Elle bougea doucement le drap, ce qu’elle cachait était un pokémon. Et pas n’importe lequel, c’était un dragon. Un très jeune. C’était un minidraco, et il était rose. Il était lové dans les bras de sa dresseuse, apparemment effrayé. Elle a caressé doucement sa tête alors qu’elle expliquait ce qu’il s’était passé. Cet homme faisait parti d’un groupe nommé la « team rocket », c’était des trafiquants, de beaucoup de choses, mais de pokémons entre autres. Et ils voulaient son dragon. Elle s’appelait Dana, et elle me présenta son compagnon, Storm. Elle a sourit quand je me suis présenté, et il s’est passé quelque chose de bizarre quand je lui ai présenté Amanda. Dana l’a saluée, et elle a réussit à la prendre dans ses bras, chose qu’Amanda ne permettait jamais à personne d’autre qu’à moi. Pire encore, j’avais l’impression que ces deux là dialoguaient. J’étais perplexe, et je le suis encore. Quand je l’ai interrogée à ce sujet, elle m’a souligné, non sans pertinence, que la nuit allait bientôt tomber et qu’on ferrait mieux de retourner à Azuria. Je suis retournée avec elle au centre Pokémon, elle y séjourne aussi pour la nuit, même si selon ses dires, elle n’est « pas vraiment » en voyage initiatique. 

Je ne sais pas ce qu’il se passera demain quand il sera l’heure de partir. Alors que je suis en train d’écrire, elle est encore en train de « faire connaissance » avec mes compagnons. Je ne sais pas si elle peut vraiment les comprendre, mais ils ont l’air de l’apprécier, même si l’idée qu’ils puissent être en train de parler de moi me terrifie. 

Je mentirai si je disais que j’étais pas extrêmement curieux à propos de ce qu’il s’est passé avec Dana. On n’a pas eu l’occasion de tellement discuter vraiment, l’attention était concentrée sur le petit Storm et sur Amanda. Mais je suis certain qu’une opportunité se présentera tôt ou tard et que je comprendrais ce qu’il en est vraiment de cette histoire. Je ne sais pas trop quoi penser de tout ça. L’avenir me le dira j’imagine.  
Mes compagnons viennent de revenir vers moi, j’imagine alors qu’il est temps d’aller se coucher. Les prochains jours s’annoncent intéressant, je pense que j’aurais à écrire à nouveau très bientôt.


End file.
